


Как же ты меня раздражаешь!

by Tykki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке  RemarkaToy:<br/>"Снэйп/Блэк . +)<br/>"Как же ты меня раздражаешь!"</p><p>Это АОУ - А Он Уполз =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как же ты меня раздражаешь!

За завесой оказывается достаточно спокойно, и Северус Снэйп, директор школы волшебства и ведьмовства Хогварц (вероятно, следует говорить - "покойный директор") медленно выдыхает.   
Ну, вот и всё, вот оно и кончилось. Где-то там, по другую сторону, остался Поттер со своими приятелями, остался Вольдеморт со своими амбициями, остался финал войны... Но роль сыграна, а все, перед кем имелись какие-то обязательства, ушли за завесу ещё раньше.  
При этой мысли настроение у Снэйпа улучшается. Он вглядывается в окружающий его туман и бормочет:  
\- Может быть, я смогу наконец увидеть Лили...  
\- А больше тебе ничего не хочется? - незамедлительно следует резкий ответ.  
Снэйп рефлекторно пытается схватиться за палочку, но её нет. Этот голос он готов узнать из тысячи.  
Туман расступается, чтобы явить Сириуса Блэка, и то, что они со Снэйпом стоят на вокзале Кингс-Кросс.  
\- Ты! - выплёвывает бывший директор.  
\- Сюрприз! - разводит руками анимаг. К облегчению Снэйпа, палочки у него тоже нет. - Не ожидал, а? Думал, тут тебе исполнение всех желаний наступит? А фигу! Тут тебе наступлю я.  
\- Это что, такая версия загробных мук? - с отвращением интересуется Снэйп.  
Блэк хохочет, запрокинув голову.  
\- Ну, кому как, - закончив наконец, пожимает он плечами. - Лично я воспринимаю возможность ещё раз над тобой поиздеваться как маленькую награду за хорошо прожитую жизнь.  
\- За прожитую впустую жизнь, хочешь сказать? - с сарказмом парирует бывший директор. - Ты же ничего путного в жизни не сделал, Блэк! Половину её в тюрьме отсидел, а, выйдя, даже толком в войне не помог!  
\- А ты, значит, помог!  
\- Более чем!  
\- Да? - ехидно переспрашивает анимаг. - И чем она закончилась, эта война?  
Снэйп осекается.  
\- Поттер наверняка победит, - наконец с неохотой выдавливает он. - Я ведь сделал всё, что мы с Дамблдором придумали. Он победит.  
Блэк театральным жестом прикладывает ладонь к уху.  
\- Что я слышу? Будущее время! - в голосе его ясно различимо злорадство. - То есть ты свалил до финала?  
\- Я не виноват, что меня убили, - огрызается бывший директор.  
\- Да ладно, не убивали тебя.  
\- Я не такой дурак, как ты, и уж такую вещь заметил.  
\- Поверь, мне лучше видно, - тоном специалиста заявляет Блэк. - Я-то мёртв уже порядочное время. На Кингс-Кросс не застревают просто так - скорее всего, ты валяешься там где-то без сознания и только при смерти, а не уже того. Любой нормальный волшебник с нормальной силой воли уже бы очухался и принял меры, но это ж ты! У тебя кишка тонка, так и подохнешь там. Но к нашим, учти, я тебя не пущу, а то Лили мало тебя при жизни терпела!  
Снэйп за время этого монолога краснеет, бледнеет и наконец идёт пятнами.  
\- Как же ты меня раздражаешь, индюк ты напыщенный, - сквозь зубы шипит он, стоит Блэку замолчать.  
\- А то! - лихо подбоченивается тот. - Затем и живу! ...То есть уже не живу, но не суть важно.  
\- Сто лет проживу, лишь бы твою рожу не видеть! - с жаром обещает Снэйп и... исчезает.

Он придёт в себя на полу Шумного шалмана, кашляя и горько думая, что в смерти его не приняли. Но самое главное - то, что одновременно он не забудет нащупать в кармане мантии, открыть и выпить сперва противоядие, а потом кровоостанавливающее.

Сириус же Блэк, убедившись, что Снэйп не вернётся, устало садится на одно из кресел в зале ожидания.  
\- Спасибо, - появившаяся рядом Лили Поттер кладёт ему руку на плечо.  
\- Только ради тебя, - ухмыляется он.  
\- Ну, не только, - глубокомысленно замечает она. - Всё-таки от некоторого груза за завесой надо избавляться. Да и о Гарри Северус хорошо позаботился, Дамблдор же нам рассказал. - Она делает реверанс в сторону возникшего из воздуха другого бывшего директора Хогварца.  
\- Да, но этот урод вас под Аваду подвёл, это он тоже сказал! - возмущается Блэк.  
\- Я его прощаю, - пожимает плечами Лили. - Что и тебе советую. - Повернувшись к Дамблдору, она с признательностью говорит: - Спасибо, что помогли сегодня прийти сюда.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - улыбается старик. - Мне давно казалось, что Северус заслужил свой второй шанс.  
\- Вот видишь, - кидает Лили Блэку.  
\- Всё равно он меня раздражает и даже бесит, - ворчит тот.  
\- Но, несмотря на это, ты ему помог, и это дорогого стоит, умудрённо отвечает Дамблдор. - А теперь, пожалуйста, возвращайтесь обратно - меня же здесь тоже ещё ждёт встреча...


End file.
